I dont know why, but I love you
by xo-nejiino-ox
Summary: "SASORI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Deidara yelled. He didn't know what he was doing or why, but it just felt right protecting her from danger.  Deixino inoxdei ino/dei dei/ino
1. Chapter 1

**Kso, this is my first fan fiction. I really like the couple Dei/ino, even tho I know it will never happen.:/ **

**Please review.**

**I don't not own naruto I never will sadly.**

**I don't know why, but I love you**

_Chapter one._

It was a cold raining night at one of the Akatsuki hide-outs and one blonde Akatsuki member was getting ready for a mission he had just been given by their leader. He was not going alone; he was going with his partner, for 10 years, Sasori. They were going to get this scroll from the Hokage of Konoha. The leader did not say what was on the scroll and said that they were not to open it. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The blonde Akatsuki member said. The door opened revealing a red headed male, who was wearing one of those Akatsuki coats.  
"Are you ready to leave? Because I was to get this done and over with as soon as possible, so I can get back to my puppets." The redhead informed the blonde.

"Yes, I am ready Sasori. You are really impatient today." The blonde mumbled.

"Shut-up Deidara." The redhead, whose name seemed to be Sasori, told the blonde whose name is Deidara.

So, the two Akatsuki members headed out the retrieve the scroll.

The two have been traveling for over 5 hours now and should be at the Konoha gates in less the 30 minutes.

"So, how are we going to get this scroll without getting caught or getting noticed?" Deidara questioned.

"You are going to take off your cloak and put it in your bag, I will do the same. We will tell the guards we and just travelers looking for a place to spend the night. We will say our names are Hitoshi and Ichiro. We will then go to the Hokage tower and get the scrolls, if anyone figures out who we really are we kill them. Got it?"

"Hai."

With that they took off their cloaks and put them in their bags.

They reached the Konoha gates just a few minutes after. They were stopped at the gates by two of Konoha's jounin ninja.  
"Who are you, and what is your business here?" The first one asked.  
"We are just mere travelers looking for a place to stay the night." Hitoshi/Sasori told the man.  
"Well, what are your names?" The second one asked, who seemed to be buying their little act.

"My name is Hitoshi, and his name is Ichiro." Hitoshi/Sasori said pointing to himself and then Deidara.

"Alright then. You may pass. Have a nice stay at Konoha." The First man said, as he watched Sasori and Deidara walk into town.

The two were now right in front of the Hokage tower and put on their cloaks. They started to walk into the tower and started to walk up the stairs. Once they were in front of the door they could hear someone inside. Deidara looked at Sasori, giving him that _what-do-we-do_ face.  
"Open the door." Sasori ordered Deidara.

Deidara reached his hand out to reach for the door knob and turned the knob and finds a blonde girl around the age of 16, looking through some scrolls.  
"Why hello there girlie." Deidara says, which makes the blonde girl jump, cruse and turn to them.  
"Why are you here?" She questions getting into fighting position.

"We aren't here to hurt you, we just what that scroll you have in your hand." Sasori informs her.

"And what if I don't give it to you?" The girl says.

"Then we will have to take your life." Sasori tells her in a flat uncaring tone.

While this conversation, if you want to call it that, went on between the blonde girl and Sasori, Deidara couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She had her long blonde hair up into a high ponytail, bangs over her right eye, beautiful ocean blue eyes, pale white skin and cute pink lips. She was wearing a purple sleeveless belly top, and a short purple skirt, with slits up the sides showing the black shorts she had on underneath- Deidara's thoughts were stopped when he heard someone crash into a wall and a scream. When he looked up her saw the blonde girl pinned against the wall by Sasori's hand around her neck.

"SASORI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Deidara yelled. He didn't know what he was doing or why, but it just felt right protecting her from danger.

"What? I was just going to kill her. She figured out who we are and she knows why we are here. If we let her go without killing her, she would run off and tell the AUBU and they would most definitely come after us and pain who NOT be happy about that." Sasori informed him.  
"Yes, I know that. Just put her down so I can think straight." Deidara said, as he watch Sasori let the girl down and walk next to him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"We should take her with us." Deidara answer, not really sure of what he was doing.  
"Umm..? Alright, bit if we get in trouble I am blaming you."

"Fair enough." Deidara agreed. "Come on girlie, you are coming with us."

The girl was in complete shock of what was going on. A Akatsuki member, S-rank criminal was saving her from death. She slowly got up to her feet and walked over to them, scared of what they would do if she didn't do as told. She handed the redhead, who's name seemed to be Sasori the scroll he want and followed them out of the Hokage tower and out into the street where the blonde member took so clay out and formed a bird and set it on the ground, did some hang signs and the bird grew 5 times its size. The redhead jumped on and the blonde motioned for her to get on, she did. Then the blond got on and they flew away. Away from her friends, her family, her home, her life.

**Well that's it.  
I thought it was alright for my first one.  
Please Review :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two.  
I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did Deidara and Sasori would still be alive **

Deidara, Sasori, and the 'girl' have been flying for about 1 hour. The two S-rank criminals were deep in thought until the girl started to cough up blood.  
"What the fuck?" Sasori yelled!  
"Are you okay?" Deidara asking in a caring tone.  
The girl did not answer, just kept coughing up blood. After about 1 minute she stopped and started to cry.  
"What is wrong with this girl?" Sasori questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe she's sick?" Deidara tried to answer Sasori's question. "Umm. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just got back from a mission before you took me, and they were pretty hard to defeat and I took some blows to the stomach. But I will be alright." The girl responded. "But, may I ask why you are taking me with you? I have never fought any Akatsuki members are going before, and I don't even know your names."

"Well, you see little girl. We were sent on a mission and you got in the way of us completing it, so I was just going to kill you on the spot but this one over here seems to have a soft spot for you." Sasori informed her.  
"Oh. Well if you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" The girl asked.  
"My name is Deidara and his name is Sasori." Deidara told the girl.

"Oh, well my name is Ino Yamanaka." Ino told the S-rank criminals.  
"Hmm. Yamanaka you say. That means you can get into people's minds and control them and go through their past." Sasori thought aloud.  
"Yes, that is correct." Ino back him up.  
"And you are the 2nd best medic in Konoha, right behind Sakura Haruno, yeah?"

"Yes. That is true."

"Sasori, she could join us in the Akatsuki! Pain is ALWAYS looking for a mind possessor and another medic!" Deidara yelled happily. _/What the fuck am I doing? I don't know why but I don't want this girl to leave or die. She makes me feel like things are going to be okay./_ Deidara thought.

"Hmm. She could be of help and she does have a jounin head protector, she must be good and spying and fighting." Sasori again thought a loud.  
"Then it is settled. We will bring her to Pain and tell him all the stuff about her clan and that she is a medic, and he will more than likely put her through training with all of us. Then she will pass and become a full member!" Deidara told Sasori.  
"Alright, but again if we get in trouble I am blaming you."  
"Fine."  
-

They finally reached the Akatsuki hide-out not long after their discussion. Sasori was the first one to hope off the bird, he walked right on into the hide-out with our even looking back. Deidara jump off right after him, but he turned around to help Ino off the bird. She jumped down into Deidara's arms and when she was going to get down he just kept holding her close and started walking towards the hide-out. Unfortunately for them the whole Akatsuki was sit around the meeting table discussing something. As soon as Deidara walked in they all turned their heads towards him. Hidan was the first to speak.  
"Who the FUCK is she?" He bellowed.

"Now, now Hidan. Clam down and let's hear what Deidara has to say." The leader spoke.  
"Well, you see. Umm. Sasori, a little help! " Deidara yelped.

"As Deidara was trying to say, this girl is Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka. She is a mind possessor and the second best medic Nin in Konoha." Sasori informed the other Akatsuki members.  
"But why did you bring her here?"  
"Well, me and Deidara brought her here because, Deidara seems to have a soft spot for this girl." Sasori informed them.  
"Well, I guess she could stay. I have been looking for a Mind possessor, and I suppose we could train her." Pain said. " Well, now Deidara she will share a room with you." Pain winked  
"Well... um **Cough Cough** , let's go shall we." Deidara said with a light pink appearing on his cheeks.  
"Um. Alright" Ino squeaked out while following Deidara down the hall.

**Sorry that this one sucked.  
I kinda have writers block :/ LOL  
Well thats all ,  
please review **


End file.
